


Three Miles of Pure White Snow

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #themanythanksday, F/M, Gen, Jaqarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Hello lovely people!Here is my little contribution to Arya x Jaqen weekend aka #themanythanksday. If you have stories, drabbles or whatever you want to share, please don't hesitate and join the celebration of our Thanksgiving Jaqarya Weekend :)As usual I own nothing. Jaqarya and SanSan belong to George R.R. Martin.
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 507





	Three Miles of Pure White Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> Here is my little contribution to Arya x Jaqen weekend aka #themanythanksday. If you have stories, drabbles or whatever you want to share, please don't hesitate and join the celebration of our Thanksgiving Jaqarya Weekend :)  
> As usual I own nothing. Jaqarya and SanSan belong to George R.R. Martin.

November chill hit them the moment they left the train and Jaqen immediately regretted leaving his car in King's Landing. Lovely girl insisted that traveling by train was more fun and so there they were.

The scenery ahead of them took their breath away.

Ghostly grey sky hovered over endless planes of white fields. Crystal creeks and rows of pines covered in snow crossed the northern landscape. A mighty castle towered on a hill at the end of the old cobblestone road ahead of them.

Winterfell.

As the pale winter sun moved lower in the sky and temperature dropped, Jaqen and Sandor struggled to breathe for real.

But not Arya Stark.

Arya Stark was a small ball of joy when she led their way to her family's estate.

'Can you believe it? Three miles of pure white snow!' Her sweet voice chirped as she danced along the road, sending kisses in the air. 'Hello pines! Hello clouds!'

Jaqen pulled his hood over his head in a fruitless effort to separate himself from the icy wind.

'If we kill her now no one will ever find out.' A thoughtful voice murmured behind him.

'Sandor Clegane has a point.'

His friend balanced on his feet, trying not to trip over the glassy stones.

'Remind me again, why are we freezing our assess off in the middle of fucking nowhere?'

'Lovely girl wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her brothers.' Jaqen explained politely. 'And see her direwolf.'

'You and your lovely girl!' Sandor sneered impatiently. 'I hate the North! I hate direwolves!'

Jaqen was just about to confess that he too thought dragons were whole lot better, and by the gods old and new, they could use a dragon and fly over to that bloody castle, when they heard Arya howling like a little wolf pup.

The girl bounced happily, waving her hands at them and showing her phone.

'Hey guys, guess what?' Her voice vibrated joyfully in the clear cold air. 'Sansa is coming too!'

'Little bird? Fuck!' Sandor turned to Jaqen, shifting his big body clumsily from foot to foot. Snowflakes clung to his face and clothes, giving him the appearance of a huge snowman. His eyes expressed sheer panic. 'How do I look?'

Jaqen chuckled.

'You and your little bird!'


End file.
